


Ugly Side of a Pretty Person

by StrawberryPride



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Breakup, Depressed Lance, Guilt, Insecure Lance, Keith's a prick, Langst, M/M, Modern Setting, Partner Betrayal, Polyamory, Text Conversation, it's not what some would consider concider a "happy ending"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryPride/pseuds/StrawberryPride
Summary: Lance was head over heels in love and everything was going great. But when he hears a conversation between Shiro and Keith that he wasn't meant to hear, his entire word crashes down on top of him.





	1. $9.99 Down the Drain

**Author's Note:**

> This is very angsty so brace yourselves. There's very little fluff of any. Have fun!

That night was the worst night of Lance's life.

And that's saying a lot.

He's been called hundreds of names thousands of times, beaten to the point where he thought he was going to die, and even homeless on and off for a few years. He's been hated, betrayed, belittled.

Forgotten.

Nothing even touched what had happened in his eyes.

 

 

That night was movie night over at his boyfriend Shiro's house. Lance was practically buzzing as he swiped his card before the turnstile and passed with an elegant confidence only he could conjure.

Lance was on the poorer side in life. He was able to put himself through college (with help from his wonderfully supportive Cuban family) and afford a crappy apartment in what would be considered the "bad" side of town, but that didn't leave a lot of money left for much else. Clothes were a rarity, food would only be made every other day if he was lucky and the only thing covering his smell was an old can of old spice that he'd gotten for his 13th birthday.

Even though his relationship came with the perks of money, Lance didn't want to take a pity loan even if someone begged him.

Even the ticket for the subway he just bought would cost him another day's worth of foot.

Lance didn't mind though. He was going for a movie night with those he loves. He could bare to go without food for a bit.

The train rushed down the tunnel on the rails and screeched in front of the concrete platform. It was late a night and only a hand full of people staggered into the cars as the little ringtone on the train chimed.

He slung his backpack firmly on his shoulder and rushes over to get a seat near the door.

The stops listed up above were graffitied with strange names that Lance couldn't help but silently laugh at.

•Prostitute Junction  
•Squidward on a Chair  
•Soviet Russia

Those kids were probably bratty middle schoolers.

As he continued to read, his phone softly buzzed in his coat pocket.

Keith(^‿^✿) :  
Hey beautiful~ where r u?

Me:  
On the train...

Me:  
...sexy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Shiro(づ￣ ³￣)づ :  
Why was I not invited?? ;-;

Me:  
hey sexy #3

Shiro(づ￣ ³￣)づ:  
3?!?

Me:  
excuse u, have u seen Hank?

Me:  
*Hunk

Keith(^‿^✿) :  
He's not wrong....

Lance giggled to himself at the conversation. He loved his boyfriends so much.

The intercom dinged and his stop was called. He quickly stood and raced out the door to the stairs that lead out to the street.

He did a casual speed walk down the road and continued down the various bustling streets. Hard to believe that people are still out after sunset. People just fight sleep until they can't fight anymore. Lance doesn't blame them. There was so much to do and see. Who wanted to waste their life with their eyes closed?

Lance glances at his watch and finds that he'll be 15 minutes early at his pace.

Without rational thought, he ducks into a nearby shop and decides to try to find a present for his boyfriends. He's been saving up his money and can splurge a little bit.

He doesn't see anything he likes so he begins to weave in and out of stores.

After 7 minutes, 2 shops and $9.99 later, the tan boy has found the perfect present. 

He carefully tucks the surprise in his backpack and takes his phone out of his pocket. No texts yet and plenty of time.

With a microscopic spring in his step he continues on his way until he reaches an ancient looking apartment building that looks as if the bricks could topple over with a sneeze. The inside, however, was a completely different story.

The walls were painted in a comforting off white that contrasted the columns that stood in each corner. Mirrors and various painting were scattered in the lobby and along the hallways. Various elegant carpets covered the floors as he strolled over to the elevator which the inside was lined with mirrors.

Lance spammed the 4th floor button until the doors closed and the entire elevator lurched upward painfully slow. He took a minute to look in one of the mirrors and brush his hair a bit with his fingers.

The dinging sound signified that the elevator had finally reached the designated floor. The doors weren't completely open as Lance quickly but quietly raced down to the very end of the hall. He was about to knock and call out to his boyfriends when he heard a strange noise from inside. What was even more strange was that the door was completely unlocked.

Weird.

Lance slowly opened the door and walked inside. He could hear the faint sound of...laughing?

He continued to walk further into the house and began to hear his two boyfriends in their room. Just as he was about to call out to announce his arrival, he heard the conversation they were having.

"-but c'mon babe. Let's just go one round." Keith's voice purred softly. Lance moved a step to the side until he saw through the door crack that the raven haired boy was straddling the other as his hands glided across his muscular chest.

"But Lance is gonna be here any minute." Shiro's voice was playful as he returned the kiss.

"Let's just forget about that for a bit~ You and I haven't done it together, just you and me, in ages."

"Keith." Shiro scolds lightheartedly. "That's rather rude."

"Oh come on, he always gets our attention. We just need to have our own time until he comes for movie night. For now, just focus on me and forget about him." Keith leans down for another quick peck. "Who knows? It might be even more fun with just the two of us~"

"I don't know..."

"Oh come on," Keith insists with a devilish smirk. "Lance is usually so demanding, not just in sex. Let's just pretend it's just you and me right now."

Without another word, Shiro chuckles and leans in for another passionate kiss. Shiro rolls the two over so that he now straddles Keith. Shiro softly breaks away after a bit.

"I hate to say this but sometimes I kinda miss when it was just us, you know?" His voice is quiet as he strokes his hand down Keith's face. "I love Lance but I feel like things might be getting a little complicated."

The Korean boy let's out a thoughtful hum. "Yeah..."

After a pause, a smile makes its way onto Keith's face as he begins to take off his shirt and lean in for a much more passionate kiss. Shiro doesn't say anything else as he returns the kiss with full force.

Ouch.

The thing about Lance is that he was always scared of being in a relationship. Scared that 'I love you's will turn into 'let's just be friends'. 

This pain was worse though. His so called 'lovers' were practically dragging him along in a sick, twisted game even though they don't even really want him there.

Lance could feel tears streaming down his cheeks. His throats tightened to the point where is was nearly impossible to breath.

They didn't want him. They never did. He was just an annoying add on.

Like always.

He quickly put a hand to his mouth to keep any noise from escaping and backed up. He could feel his hard tugging like it wanted to explode and kill him. At least it would be better than what he's feeling right now.

Lance quickly rushes to the living room and set down his backpack. He ripped out the gifts he got for his so called "boyfriends" and threw them both soundlessly on the ground without a second thought.

A loud, choked sob escaped his mouth before he could so much as think about stopping it.

He heard two gasps from the other room and lots of rustling.

"Lance?! When did you get here?!" Shiro calls from the other room. Fast footsteps send Lance running to the front door. Even as he hears his name being called, he slams the door and races to the stairway. He wanted to get as far away as quickly as possible.

He kept cursing himself. Why did he ever think that someone like them could love someone like him?

"Lance! Wait!" He hears Keith begin to rush after him but he's too slow.

Lance rushes down so quickly that he thinks he he's going to trip and tumble down all the flights.

His chest is heaving as he burst out of the apartment building and books it down the street all the way to the subway station. He checks behind him every so often to make sure they're not following him. The curious glances he got didn't slow his speed as he finally stood at the train platform. It took everything in him not to openly sob when he felt his phone buzz.

 

 

Keith felt his stomach sink like the titanic as a noise that was distinctly Lance came from the living room.

Shit. How long was he there?

Both him and Shiro let out a gasp, race to put their clothes back on and scramble out of the bed.

"Lance?! When did you get here?!" Shiro calls as he races out the hallway towards where the noise came with his other boyfriend close behind.

As soon as they got there, they called for him but Lance had already slammed the door. Keith raced quickly to the hallway with a terrible feeling in his whole body.

"Lance! Wait!" He quickly races to the stairs only to hear the pounding of fast feet and the door at the very bottom slam shut.

The mullet haired man races back the apartment where Shiro stands with his back to him.

The silence drones on until the muscular man turns around holding two plushy lions, one in red and one in black. It looks like the guilt is eating him alive.

"Fuck." Keith whispers as he grabs the red one and hold it gently in his arms.

They both stand cradling the lions for a while. They both know that Lance had a hard time affording things so something like this means the world to them.

And they ruined it all.

Shiro takes out his phone while holding his lion tightly and begins to text in the group chat that they had made.

Me:  
Lance babe we're sorry. we didn't mean anything we said it was the heat of the moment. please come back so we can talk it out.

Keith❤️:  
lance? I'm such an idiot for saying any of that shit please come back. i never meant any of it and i hate myself for even daring to say something like that.

Me:  
Lance?


	2. Faded Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is in a rough spot and doesn't want to talk to anyone. Shiro and Keith are desperately trying to get some sort of contact with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter updates! I also am praying that this is as good as the first one but idk. Enjoy!

Lance has left the group chat

 

Shiro and Keith desperately called Lance and texted only for their pleas to end up stuck in voicemail and their paragraphs of apology went unread. They used their phones so much that they had to plug it in and frantically continue their quest to fix their mess.

They finally had to resort to calling mutual friends to try and get ahold of him.

"Hunk said he thought he was with us and had no idea what happened or where he is. Matt and Pidge said that they were at Six Flags all day and hadn't gotten any messages." Shiro explained as he ran his hands through his hair.

Keith bites his nails as he continues to refresh his phone. "Allura hasn't heard anything and Coran's phone has been in the shop for the past week."

Shiro sat on the couch thumping his foot up and down on the wood floor as Keith paced rapidly around the living room.

They fucked up and they needed to fix it but they couldn't figure out how.

Shiro's calm voice broke the silence. "Maybe...maybe it's for the best."

Keith's head whipped around so fast that his mullet slapped him in the face. "What?"

"I mean, if we really meant that stuff...maybe it's for the best that we go our separate ways. If you and I weren't enjoying it, we couldn't fake it forever and a breakup was inevitable. It just...happened sooner than later."

Keith was a hothead. Shiro knew it. Lance knew it. Anyone within a 5 mile radius knew it. But right now he was seriously contemplating his boyfriends words.

They sat for a bit thinking it over. The scary part isn't the breakup. The scary part is what comes after.

"Well, we can't just sit here." Keith blurts. "You know how Lance falls into a sort of pit when stuff like this happens. We can't just stay here and let him stew in all that alone."

Knowing that just staying a hoping to get a hold of him was an inefficient method, Keith had a spontaneous moment where he got a quite obvious idea. He hoped it worked but he doubted it would.

"Grab the keys, get in the car. We're going to his apartment. I'm not gonna let everyone feel like shit when we could resolve this ourselves."

Shiro doesn't even respond as he swiftly raced to the kitchen and fumbles for the keys underneath piles of useless and random papers.

Keith was already down in the ugly concrete parking garage by the time Shiro was able to trip down the stairs.

They didn't exchange any words as the both got into the car, jammed the key in the ignition and screeched away down to Lance's house in hopes to resolve this nightmare.

 

Lance just sat on the kitchen floor. He wasn't crying or eating or doing anything. He was just leaning against the rinky dink refrigerator with his legs sprawled out all over the floor.

He didn't know what to think anymore.

Was it his fault for being so selfish? Why didn't they just let him know so he could fix it?

Was it their fault for dragging him along without telling him they didn't love him anymore? Or even that they didn't love him in the first place?! Why didn't they just not string him along in a relationship in the first place?

Even though all these emotions were bubbling inside of Lance, he learned to numb the pain. He didn't cry or feel angry or even sad. He just felt...there. It was a skill he obtained over the years and he found it to be quite useful.

He took a shaky breath in and willed himself not to cry. Even though he didn't feel sad, his body knew the protocol and demanded that he physically show his emotions (against his will).

Without any particular rush, he stood up and walked over to the kitchen counter. For a minute, he just stood their with his hands folded on top of the creaky wooden slab. 

Suddenly, he swung is arm and hit a bowl of fruit, sending the chipped ceramic bowl shattering to the ground and the various fruits rolling under pieces of furniture. 

Then he just stood there.

He simply had no idea what to do next.

 

Shiro's driving was borderline psychotic but neither him nor Keith seemed to pay any mind to the fact that other cars and people were screaming at them about their ludicrous skills on the road.

They began to calm down as they got closer to Lance's house. The side of town they were currently in was...sketchy to say the least. 

They passed building after building in a silence. An anxious tone seemed to hang in the air and tension was high.

The apartment building was easy to spot as it was painted in a faded blue color. Despite the soft pastel of the paint, it stands out against the darker, muddied shades that coat the surrounding buildings.

They haphazardly parked their car on the street and jumped out of the car doors. Luckily for them, the apartment wasn't high tech so they could just barge in and race up the concrete stairway that has ripped carpet in an attempt to cover the chipping areas.

Lance's apartment was at the second floor, number 610. Each door has a random three numbers on it in no particular order so the first time they came here they thought they had the wrong place and drove away only to come back after realizing their mistake.

When they reached the splintered door, Keith wasted no time waiting to knock.

"Lance?"

 

When Lance heard the knock at the door, he wasn't surprised or scared in the least. It was bound to happen if he didn't answer his phone, which was currently being smothered by pillows on his mattress.

After the second knock and calling of his name, he slowly stood to a full upright position and began to walk to the door while avoiding the broken bowl pieces, and partially failing.

"Lance!" Shiro decides to take a crack at calling out. "Please! Let's just talk about this!"

Lance simply plopped himself down softly in front of the wooden door. He didn't want to look at the two of them for fear of bursting into tears and blubbering about things he doesn't mean.

"I'm here." He says softly.

Two relieved sighs sound from the other side of the wood. They both begin explaining, at the same time, about how they tried to get a hold of him and how worried they were and how sorry they were. Lance just sat and listened in silence.

Eventually the overlapping conversation came to a close and the ball has landed in the tan boy's court.

"I really appreciate you doing this."

He can practically feel the two grow lighter as he says that. Too bad he has to drop some heavy guilt back on them.

"But I think we need to breakup. You both are clearly unhappy with the relationship without me even realizing it. We never had communication from day one. While it is very kind of you to be concerned, I feel that we should just stop before we hurt each other even more."

Silence clouds the air as everyone absorbs the information.

"Did you ever love us?" Keith asks.

"Of course." There was no hesitation. "I still do, to the point where is hurts."

"Then why breakup with us? We know what we said and we know it was stupid and wrong and terrible...but if you still love us we can fix this." Shiro's voice is begging to a heartbreaking extent.

Silence.

Thick in the air and painfully suffocating.

"Because I don't even know if you ever loved me."


	3. What You Give is What You Get

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for how long this took and how late it is. Life and school have been kicking my ass but I hope you enjoy this second to last chapter!

"What are you saying?! Of course we love you!" Keith's voice practically growls as he slams his fist on the door.

Tears stream down Lance's face although the expression on his face and tone of voice never waver.

"Then why would you say that about us knowing I would be coming soon?" His voice never raised in volume. It was one even and soft tone. “It’s almost as if you wanted me to hear so that you two could be together. This is your outcome so take it all in. Hope you’re happy.”

Lance spit the word ‘happy’ at them like knifes laced with snake venom. It hurt just as bad too.

Keith was someone he expected to be at a loss for something like this but Shiro, the smooth talking mediator, was dumbstruck and couldn't seem to find any words to make up for his poor behavior.

No excuses were made which made Lance both happy and sad at the same time. While he was happy they didn't try to bullshit their way out of this, he was sad that they knew what they did and didn't have any defense.

Being sorry doesn't change the fact that what they said they meant.

Lance began strolling through memories of their relationship. He walked through them all, from the moment they began this relationship all the way to now. 

A certain thought brewed in his head as he replayed certain events and he laughed at how stupid he was for not seeing it earlier. It was terribly obvious now that he knew what to look for.

Lance let out a scoff which escalated into a chuckle and quickly transformed into sadistic laughter.

Keith was about to interject for the inappropriate timing when Lance explained himself.

"I remember when we first started having sex." His words were blunt and dangerously sharp and he couldn't care less. "It blew my mind. Now that I look back on it, in the beginning I was involved a lot, but towards the end I sort of just...stood and watched." Tears began to pour down his face, his voice never faltered once. "Even in the beginning I was just the one who gave a blowjob once or twice and bottomed for five minutes before being switched out."

Nobody said anything because that's basically what happened.

"Look, I appreciate you guys coming here but honestly I think you've made the situation worse." Keith's throat closes up at that. Shiro is stunned to the point where he can't even move. "Just...leave."

"Lance-"

"I said leave." His voice began to rise in anger.

"We're not going when you're like this. Let us hel-"

"FUCKING LEAVE YOU BASTARDS!" Lance snarled as he punched the door. His fist hurt but he couldn't feel the pain. "You threw me away and you can't get me back."

Keith and Shiro stared at the door as muffled footsteps got further away.

They stood like that for who knows how long. They waited for some kind of sign that their now ex lover would come back or that the could at least salvage something from their time together.

No noise came from the other side.

It was almost scary how quiet it was.

After a few hours, the two gave up, reluctantly, and walked away with heavy hearts and guilty minds.

 

Lance was sobbing into his pillow with no signs of ever stopping. He can't remember ever feeling this bad.

His finger nails clawed into his hair, his blankets became soaked with snot and tears and his entire body shook the bed frame, making a soft croaking noises as the wood was scraped by the metal holding the mattress.

There was nothing he could do.

He couldn't go to Keith or Shiro anymore, he was too broken to be in a relationship and he was weighed down by sadness which kept him chained to his mattress.

He clutched his phone in a grip the he thought might actually shatter the screen. He secretly hoped it would break the phone so he wouldn’t have the urge to text Shiro or Keith or even his friends at this point.

With nothing better to do, he went on his phone and began searching up weird, quirky questions to try and take his mind off of everything.

Can birds fly in space?

Who invented the word Thot?

Can you remove a rib to suck your own dick?

Just as he was about to type in, “What is the world record for the largest watercolor painting?” he got an idea that he knew he would regret.

 

Can you die from a broken heart?

 

At that moment, Lance thought the answer was yes.

 

Keith and Shiro sat in their home. They said nothing as the sat on opposite sides of the couch watching a conspiracy movie on Netflix. 

The TV droned in about historical moments and footage and eyewitness but neither of them could focus. The words created a rhythm that could easily fade into the sound of the heater and turn the apartment into a bitter silence.

They occasionally caught each other starring at the center cushion only to go back to “watching” the movie.

Lance used to be in the middle.

He would make dumb comments that would make them all cry with laughter. He would always hold the popcorn so nosy would fight for it. He would distract them with light kisses on their cheeks.

Now the empty space was uncomfortable and almost painful.

“This is all my fault.” Keith squeaked out as the credits of the movie continued to scroll down the screen.

“No. Babe, we’re both to blame. We didn’t realize what we were risking by wishing for something so selfish. This is not just your burden. It’s mine too.”

Shiro pulled Keith into a tight hug and planted a careful kiss on the top of his thick hair.

“I feel like shit.” Keith whimpered.

“I do too. But I’m sure that Lance feels a whole lot worse. There’s honestly nothing that we can do at this point but wait and hope.”

Keith began to cry, knowing he was the reason for hurting the two people he loves most in the world. Why could he only ever drive people away?

They both sat like that as Netflix auto played the next movie until they both passed out on the couch with heavy hearts.


	4. Hiya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. SCHOOLS A BITCH AND MY PARENTS DON’T LIKE ME USING MY PHONE NOW. ENJOY!

One Year Later

Shiro and Keith were still together after the whole incident went down. Lance eventually moved on with the help of his friends and family.

______________

“Shiiiiirrrrooo.” Keith whined in an annoying tone. “I neeeed cooooffffeeeee.”

Shiro let out a soft chuckle as he kissed his boyfriend on his forehead. He began running his fingers through his jet black hair.

“Wanna go to that cute little coffee shop?”

Keith immediately perked up like a little puppy. “You mean the one with the really good art on the chalk board and the amazing frozen coffee?!”

Shiro smiled and held up the keys to his car.

Keith was already out the door.

_______________

When they got to the coffee shop, they saw a badass looking blueberry with a futuristic blaster on its back with bold letters saying, “Blueberry Blaster”. It was really good, smooth chalk art. Not done with the cheap Crayola stuff. The high quality type of chalk you buy at a craft store rather than a dollar store.

“What are you getting Kashi~” Keith practically purred.

“I might try that Blueberry Blaster tea that they were advertising outside. What about you?”

Keith pondered a bit and stared at the chalk board for a bit.

“Maybe I’ll try a double-”

That’s when he saw it.

That boy with hair like rich soil and those eyes like the deepest blue sea. 

He was drawing a chocolate bar holding hands with a bottle of whipped cream to advertise for a new hot cocoa.

“Babe, what’s the matt-”

Then the taller man saw his past lover, carefully drawing each line with the utmost care. The two boyfriends simply watched carefully. It’s as if they would move, they would shatter the reality like glass.

Color drained from both of their faces as he began stepping down from the ladder.

Then the worst happened.

Lance turned around smiling only to have his eyes land on them. The once beaming smile faded into a dazed open mouth. The spark that once lit up his gorgeous eyes seemed to dim, as if a shear fabric of sadness covered it completely.

He stepped down from the ladder, jumped onto the floor, and did the strangest thing.

He started to walk over towards them.

Both could feel one another tense up. The last thing they expected him to do was to walk over anywhere near them.

Finally he stopped in front of them. He let out a small huff of laughter and his either side of his lips turned up in small, barely there smile.

“Funny seeing you round these parts.” He said jokingly.

It didn’t lighten up the mood in the slightest. You could still feel the tangible sadness and regret staining the air between the three of them.

“Yeah,” Shiro replied. “We decided to get a treat.”

The two looked over at Keith for him to speak but were a tad shocked to see him looking down at the floor with tears in his eyes, teeth sinking deep into his bottom lip.

“Keith? What’s wrong?” Lance’s question had no poison. It was pure and filled with concern that it made Keith’s tears spill over.

“I’m so s-sorry.” He mumbled

“For what? That night I was overreacting to one conversation that could have easily been resolved.”

“No!” He yelled, catching the attention of the mostly empty coffee shop. “We broke your heart. I broke your heart, and I can never undo that because I was and still am a selfish man.”

Keith was fully sobbing as Shiro was lost for words. He knew that night messed his boyfriend up but he didn’t realize how much it was truly eating at him.

“No, Keith.” Lance quickly wrapped himself around Keith, sending a wave of shock and calm tunneling through him. “What you said may have not been a kind thing, but it was the right thing. Who wants to be in a relationship where the other person is unhappy?”

Keith was fully sobbing into his shoulder as Lance stroked his long hair in a soothing manner.

Shiro felt awkward and didn’t know what the hell to do.

“Get in here big guy.” Lance said not even looking at Shiro.

Complying with his request, he wrapped his muscular arms around the two and laid his head on top of Lance’s.

____________

Once they had broken out of their hug and calmed Keith down, Lance carefully glided around the counter.

“What can I get for you two fine gentlemen?”

Shiro pretended to think for a moment and stare intently at the bright chalk board.

“I think I’ll have a Blueberry Blaster please.”

“Blueberry Blaster,” Lance repeated. “And for you?”

Keith wiped his nose on his sleeve one more time. “I’ll have a small frozen coffee please.”

“Ok, one small frozen coffee. Will that be all?”

“I think so.” Shiro responded with a light smile.

They paid the money, got their drinks, and sat down at the table closest to where Lance was doing his chalk art.

They talked about how they were and how life was going. They specifically steered around any topics pertaining to relationships, specifically their broken one. They talked about old friends, new friends, family, jobs.

Before they knew it, it was closing time.

“Alright fellas, closing time.” Lance said as he shut down a few of the machines in the back.

“Thanks for the drinks Lance.” Keith said as he threw away his empty cup.

“Thanks for the conversation.”

Then they just stood there. Nobody wanted to ruin the good thing they had started. Nobody knew if one word could snap the entire friendship they had began to build again.

Lance let out a sigh and shook his head. “Look, I know things are awkward between us and stuff but I was really hoping we could start fresh, you know?”

They all looked at one another and silently agreed. It was time to start something new. Maybe not quite as intimate, but new none the less.

“So lets restart.” Shiro shrugged at his own suggestion. The two others nodded.

Keith cleared his throat. “Hi, I’m Keith.”

“And I’m Shiro. Who are you?”

Lance smiled with tears in his eyes.

“Hiya, the name’s Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna level with y’all,  
> I hate this story.  
> No offense to those who like it. I’m glad you do, but I just couldn’t seem to get behind it no matter what I wrote or how I wrote it. I want to thank you for sticking by me even when I didn’t update for the longest time and was a total brat. Thank you all so much and I will hopefully see you later. ;)


End file.
